F-Zero AX
F-Zero AX is an arcade video game created by wholly owned Sega developer Amusement Vision. The game was developed as a compliment to the GameCube video game F-Zero GX. If you wanted to merge your GX vehicles over to the arcade game, then you could simply insert the GameCube memory card into the arcade cabinet and the enhanced vehicles would then be made available. Similar to all previous games in the F-Zero series (and the GameCube title that was released around the same time), AX is considered one of the most challenging racing video games, due in part to its intense speed, insane tracks and competitive A.I. In North America, only 20 arcades with this game exist, with one of them reported to be at the Circus Circus Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Circuits Mute City - Sonic Oval The circuit Mute City: Sonic Oval. *Difficulty: * *Length: 6,700 Meters *Laps: 8 This course is the most simplistic and is the only one not available for Grand Prix mode in F-Zero GX. Sonic Oval is similar to the Silence: High Speed course in F-Zero X. 8 laps are required to finish the course on the AX Machine. This course also makes an appearance in Chapter 1: Captain Falcon Trains. Aeropolis - Screw Drive The circuit Aeropolis: Screw Drive. *Difficulty: ** *Length: 7,900 Meters *Laps: 3 In the heart of Aeropolis where the supercomputer brain Mother-Q controls the city, another course winds its way with very tight hairpins and various hard-banging experiences. Drift and Sliding techniques are essential on this course. There are only 2 recharge zones, one before the Starting Grid and one about halfway. The course is fairly short, so making liberal use of boost power is suggested Outer Space - Meteor Stream The circuit Outer Space: Meteor Stream. *Difficulty: *** *Length: 12,130 Meters *Laps: 3 Meteor Stream's takes place above the Earth during a meteor shower. This circuit's main obstacle is the Slip Zone tunnel, try to keep your machine pointed straight. Halfway through the course is a split, the left side holds the Recharge Zone while the right side holds several Dash Plates. Port Town - Cylinder Wave The circuit Port Town: Cylinder Wave. *Difficulty: **** *Length: 15,190 Meters *Laps: 3 This Port Town course has signature jumps and lots of unexpected twists. The player is advised not to go too fast on the cylinder. As the name implies, the third race in the AX Cup takes place on the outside of a winding cylinder with a hologram ring as the start and finish "line". On the AX machine, going through the hologram ring is how the player get time extensions Lightning - Thunder Road The circuit Lighting: Thunder Road. *Difficulty: ***** *Length: 24,690 Meters *Laps: 3 There are lots of pit areas on Thunder Road, and even more linear stretches of track. Arrow signs will warn the player of 90-degree turns, but the second corner after the wavy pit area- the player will need to drift-turn to get around it without slowing down. There are two major jumps and a few blind turns. Green Plant - Spiral The circuit Green Plant: Spiral. *Difficulty: ****** *Length: 27,970 Meters *Laps: 3 As the final course in the AX Cup is perhaps the longest and most complex in the game. Green Plant: Spiral is a test of everything you have learned and gained in the process of playing the game. It combines all the elements you have been pitted through and combines them into one super course. Here, you will be tested on your skills as an F-Zero Pilot as the player races through pipes and cylinders, bank on wavy roads, and spin through tight turns. ''F-Zero AX'' in F-Zero GX During the month of March, 2013, hackers revealed F-Zero AX was hidden inside F-Zero GX all along. Using a specific code, players can now use a cheating device, such as Action Replay, to access F-Zero AX, without even leaving the house. External Links *[http://www.f-zero.com/f-zero_ax/index.jsp Official F-Zero GX/AX website] *[http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2013/03/f_zero_ax_found_hidden_in_gamecube_f_zero_gx F-Zero AX found in F-Zero GX article] Category:F-Zero games Category:Arcade games Category:2003 video games Category:Sega games Category:Amusment Vision games